Ben Rapes Gwen
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Title says it all really, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before we start, just some clarification. Unlike my 'Hinata Rapes Naruto' fic, which was a well meaning smut fic based on the comic wherein Hinata takes advantage of an unconscious Naruto, and Naruto is fine with upon waking, and it's only still considered rape because, while unconscious, Naruto could give no consent, this fic is meant to be a spiritual successor to Savage Encounters with a Wolf-hog. Now, to address the straw-men I've created to prove my point.**

 _ **Sinful, doesn't this break two out of your three big rules? Isn't this both torture porn (breaking rule one) and pedophilia (breaking rule two)? Have you given up on this rule? Will your next fic have necrophilia? What's going on? When are you going to finish Stories that Should Have Been and The Fox's Harem?!**_

 **No, and here's why. A: Torture porn and rape are not the same thing. Rape is forced sex. Torture porn is, well, torturing a character is a non-erotic way and getting an erotic thrill from it. It's snuff, which I absolutely fucking refuse to write for under a million dollars. B: Pedophilia is a older character fucking a younger one, Ben and Gwen are not only within the same age group, they're the exact same age down to the fucking day, born perhaps a few seconds part by sheer coincidence. Oh, and C: Probably never. Now, with that all cleared up, allow us to begin.**

* * *

Gwen ran through the forest, hoping and praying that she had already outran her cousin. She had done a lot of stupid things in the past, she now realized and admitted to herself, but she could think of no bigger mistake than what she had done now. Only minutes ago she had been feeling so sure of herself, so above everyone and everything, most certainly above Ben. And now here she was, running through the forest, no pants, burned burned, and terrified for her life.

It had just been a normal, everyday argument. It shouldn't have meant anything. Ben had had a chore to do, he hadn't done it on time, he had tried to rush and do it before Grandpa Max got back, and he had botched it up. Nothing out of the ordinary. Gwen had started mocking him for it like usual, and he had blown up back at her, Gwen's berating him having finally gotten too much on his nerves for him to actually deal with anymore.

And yet Gwen hadn't noticed that anything was wrong with him or different from the norm, and so she had simply raised the level of her own insults to match and surpass him, taking it as a challenge. She hadn't realized that, while she had seen the argument as a verbal game of chess, Ben had seen it as a gladiator battle, and his emotions only grew more and more volatile as the argument escalated in intensity until they were screaming at each other.

And that was dangerous game to play against a boy wearing a watch that could let you in ten different ways. She hadn't called him despicable things, to the point that, even if Ben weren't trying to kill her at the moment, she would be regretting what she had said with all of her emotional energy. At the moment, the only thing stopping her from sobbing was the fact that Ben was, in fact, currently trying to kill her.

Ben landed in front of her. He had chosen the form of Heatblast, and his body was burning brightly in front of her. Gwen whimpered at this, knowing that she would be dead before she could even say her last words. Ben raised his hand, which glowed intensely with heat that made Gwen feel like she was closing in on the sun, "Give me one reason not to roast you right now." He demanded angrily.

And now Gwen started to get optimistic, as now she could buy time, as there was now a way to talk her way out of the situation. She dropped to her knees, bringing her hands together in a pleading gesture, "P-please Ben, I-I'm so sorry, I take it back, all of it I swear! Please, please let me make it up to you, I'll do anything, anything at all!" She pleaded for her life.

"Anything?" Ben questioned, raising one of Heatblast's molten looking eyebrows. Gwen nodded, thanking every deity she could recall that Ben was being reasonable with her, just goes to show the value of the diplomacy check. "Anything at all, just name it." Gwen said earnestly, willing to do anything to avoid meeting a fiery end of her life.

"Open your mouth." Ben ordered. Gwen hesitated for a moment, but for a moment before opening her mouth willingly, not needing to know why Ben wanted her to do it in order to know that it would help her avoid being killed by it. She was caught off guard when Ben grabbed her head, revealed a stiff, molten cock, and thrust hard into her mouth.

His hands here hot, but he was controlling his own heat enough to make his hands not actually do any real damage. His cock however was scorching the inside of her throat as he began pumping all eight inches in and out of it at a fast pace, making her gag and whimper in pain at the same time, an odd mix and one she had not been expecting to experience today.

Ben put his other hand on her head, pulling it hard against his hips as he thrust forward harder, her face smacking against his hips as he skull fucked her with all his might, hilting himself inside her throat and cumming, releasing a wave of unbelievably boiling cum that Gwen was forced to swallow to do how deeply Ben had been fucking her throat before he pulled out.

Ben threw Gwen to the ground, burning off her panties, forcing her legs apart, and slamming his burning cock into her pussy hard, breaking through her hymen in one thrust with almost no effort at all. "Here's what's gonna happen," Ben grunted as he thrust into Gwen, he was tearing up in pain, gritting her teeth, and gripping the grass beneath her in pain from the volcanic cock fucking her tight, formerly virgin pussy, "For the rest of the summer, you're like slave. You do what I say, how I say, when I say, even when it means fucking." Ben hilted himself deep inside of Gwen's cunt, releasing another load of sweltering hot cum, "Especially when it means fucking. Understood?"

Gwen, reluctantly, nodded, making Ben smile as he reverted to normal Ben and continued to fuck her in his normal body. Gwen groaned, not resisting. She knew the rest of her summer would be a long and painful one, but at least she would be alive to see all of it, even if she was tired, sore, and drenched from head to toe in alien cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen now lived in constant paranoia and worry of when Ben would grab her and lead her away from the RV for sex. He did so at least once now, and it had gotten to the point that she was actually relieved when he just wanted to fuck her, and spared her the pain of fucking her with one of his alien forms, as those were his nicest of days.

Today, Gwen realized, would not be one of his nice days. Be ordered her to undress as he decided at random which alien to use on her, eventually landing on Wildmutt, an alien she had been lucky enough to avoid being fucked by thus far. As Ben slammed down the watch, transforming into the large canine-like body, she realized that her luck had run out.

Ben knocked Gwen to the ground with his massive body, lining Wildmutt's large, thick canine-like cock up to her pussy. He held her arms down with his front paws and jerked his hips forward, thrusting his cock into her pussy with a groan of pleasure. Gwen grit her teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't alert Grandpa Max of what was happening to her.

Ben bucked his hips hard against her, thrusting in harder and deeper each time, trying to hilt his massive, furry cock inside of her small, tight cunt. Gwen could feel his claws digging into her arms as he thrust harder into her, and whimpered when she looked down and saw her stomach bulging from the size of his cock fucking her. Wildmutt managed to hilt himself inside of her, bottoming out inside of her, making Gwen yelp as his tip slammed against her womb shortly before he came, filling her cunt with cum.

He pulled out, using his paws to roughly re-position Gwen onto her hands and feet. 'Doggy-style.' Gwen realized, mentally facepalming at the thought of hit. 'No,' She corrected herself as Ben used his paw to aggressive force her head down to the ground and raise her hips up higher, 'Submissive doggy-style,' she decided as she felt Ben line back up to her pussy and thrust into her pussy again.

Gwen was only able to last another few minutes before she started groaning in pain and shaking, her body quickly overwhelmed by the massive cock fucking her harder and deeper. Ben growled whenever she made a single movement that didn't follow what he wanted, and slammed his hips against hers harder as punishment, rooting his cock into her down the base.

Gwen cried out loudly when she felt Ben's cock start to swell up inside her, realizing that, whatever race Wildmutt was, his species really was remarkably similar to the canine's of earth, as they too forced their mates to take the knot. Ben let out a pleasured howling sound as he came, pumping several loads of hot cum into Gwen's tight pussy before finally pulling out and letting her drop, letting her think he was done with her for the moment, until he flipped her back over onto her back with his paws and lined his cock up to her mouth, jamming it into her throat, wondering if making her take the knot here as well would make her pass out, and deciding it would be good fun to find out now.

* * *

Ben had already fucked Gwen once for the day, making her ride his cock and suck him off in the bathroom of the RV first thing in the morning, and ordering her to jerk him off under the table during lunch. So, with at least a round and a half already under her belt for the day, Gwen had seriously thought that she was in the clear for the day. This was a bit too optimistic to be true it seemed.

Gwen realized this later that day when Ben took her a little ways away from the RV, stopping when they were obscured by several large rocks. Gwen didn't even need to be told what to do to know it was time for her to undress, and Ben smiled at this, choosing his alien and slamming the watch down, taking the form of Diamondhead as she finished removing her clothes.

Ben forced Gwen against a large flat stone, picking her up and holding her against it. Gwen grunted in pain from how roughly Diamondhead's solid fingers held around her as he held her hips in place and forced her legs apart. He lined up his impossibly hard crystalline cock up to her pussy, giving her just barely enough time to let out a whimper before he thrust forward, penetrating her with all nine inches of his stiff diamond cock.

Gwen cried out in pain, her legs locking around Ben's waist as he fucked her, ramming harder into her cunt harder to see how much of his crystal cock she could take. He thrust so hard into her that it made her bounce on his cock, her back hitting the stone she was against painfully as he railed her against it hard. Gwen held onto Ben tightly, not receiving any comfort from it, but was at least able to squeeze something with her hands to help keep herself from bursting into tears, which she did anyway a few minutes later.

Ben took multiple opportunities to smack Gwen's ass with his diamond hands, loving how she yelped in pain, enjoying how her pussy squeezed tighter around his cock and how red her ass turned after just a few strikes. All of these factors just led Ben to rail her harder against the stone. After a few more minutes, Ben wasn't even holding her up, placing both hands on the stone above her head and just slamming his hips forward, having hilted his cock inside of Gwen's pussy and wanted to see if he could actually crack the stone from how hard he fucked her before he came.

As it turned out, no, he could not, but releasing his thick seed inside of Gwen and hearing her cry out in agony from it was still just as satisfying. He pulled out of her, letting her drop down onto her knees in front of him. She squeaked in surprise as he grabbed her and thrust his cock down her throat, but she wasn't really surprised until a few minutes into it, when she had started deep-throating him, only to gag when she realized that he could increase the size of his stone cock inside of her and slam against the back of her throat.

And she was even more surprised when Ben used Diamondhead's power to summon crystal to rise to thick, hard rods of the gemstone underneath her to penetrate her ass and pussy as she sucked him off, making her groan and whimper around his cock as they raised higher, probing deeper into both of Gwen's holes, sending pleasurable vibrations through his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen, following the order Ben had given her earlier, discretely removed her shoes and socks as they ate dinner. Ben, seeing that she had started, reached down and unzipped his pants, then waited for Gwen to start. Taking a moment to swallow what little of her pride she still had by this point, she stretched out her legs out underneath the table and began rubbing the length of her foot against his crotch.

Ben went quiet as he felt Gwen start to grind her foot against his currently covered cock, breathing heavily as her heel pressed harder against his cock, After a few minutes of this, Gwen skillfully took Ben's stiff cock out of his pants with her toes, pressing her feet against his stiff length and beginning to stroke it off with her feet, Ben gripping the seat tightly as Gwen jerked his cock with her soft feet.

Ben moaned softly for a few minutes at the feeling of Gwen's feet squeezed around his cock, working up and down his length as she pumped his cock harder and faster, hoping to make him cum fast so she could be done with it and focus on her food. When he felt himself getting close, Ben gripped her ankles and began thrusting up between her feet, fucking them harder until he came, coating them cum with a sigh.

Gwen had been hoping that this would sate Ben for the rest of the day. Quite the opposite, it riled him up, and after they had finished eating, Ben changed into XLR8, grabbed Gwen, and took off fast down the road until he found an empty clearing a few miles off, where he placed Gwen down and waited for her to undress herself. Once she was naked, Gwen stood before Ben and waited for him to use her.

Ben lifted Gwen up, dropping her down hard on XLR8's long, smooth cock. She groaned as it pushed five inches deep from the drop alone, then another three when Ben started thrusting up into her. He moaned, gripping her sides hard as she held onto him with her arms and legs while he thrust up into her at a slow rate for a few moments, which quickly started to speed up more and more bouncing her hard on his cock.

The point at which Gwen's body started to become overwhelmed by the sensation was the moment the speed of Ben's thrust only slightly went over what was possible for a human being, which was bad for her, as Ben was only getting warmed up. He pulled her down harder with each movement, only speeding up more and more as he fucked her cunt up.

Gwen cried out in pain as Ben fucked her rapidly, his body becoming a blue and black blur as it rammed into her harder and faster for several moments, his tip smacking against her womb hard as Gwen wondered if it were possible to get a friction burn inside one's pussy, as if it was, she would certainly have one after this. The heat alone from how fast he was moving was making her want to sob.

Ben came hard after five minutes of this, painting Gwen's inside it a load of hot cum. Gwen panted, but Ben wasn't nearly done. He only stayed still for a few moments before thrusting his blue cock back into her, pushing hard up into her as his long, thin tail snaked around her body and plunged into her ass, making her scream out as she was fucked on both ends.

* * *

Ben never seemed to need a reason to pull out Fourarms on Gwen. The massive, four armed, red skinned, twin cocked alien had always been Ben's favorite from the moment he discovered it. His favorite for battle obviously, but also his favorite to fuck Gwen with. She didn't know why, and at this point, she no longer cared, she just undressed quickly before he picked her up with all four hands.

Ben held Gwen's arms and legs, his hands gripping both wrists and both ankles as he thrust up into her with both massive cocks, penetrating her ass and pussy at the same time, making her scream out in pain at the overwhelming sensation of being double penetrated by the two massive cocks. She panted hard, trying to stay calm, but she couldn't as Ben thrust harder and harder up into her with all of Fourarms' strength, bottoming out inside of her with both cocks in both holes, filling her with cum.

Ben paused for a moment, but didn't give Gwen even remotely enough time to recover before continuing to fuck her with both cocks at once, slamming harder and harder into her, watching her body get more and more stretched out by his massive members. He grunted and moaned as he railed her, loving how tightly her small little body constricted around his cocks.

After cumming into her again and filling both holes to the brim with seed, Ben dropped Gwen to the ground on her stomach. He rammed both cock back into her, thrusting harder now that he had been before, but now with his two different cocks into the opposite hole from before, groaning in pleasure as he slammed into Gwen's poor abused pussy and anus.

Gwen's tongue was lulling out as he fucked her hard on both ends, dumping another massive load of cum into her. Gwen wasn't even fully conscious of Ben pulling out of her and forcing her onto her knees in front of him, though she did remember gagging hard on his cock as he thrust both of them into her mouth and throat at once, double skull-fucking her.

Ben moaned as Gwen's eyes glazed over and rolled back as her throat was stretched out to accommodate both of his giant dicks, which pushed deeper and deeper into her throat before both came in unison, forcing her to swallow gulp after gulp of thick, hot cum, making her stomach swell up even more than it already had, making her look several months pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandpa Max had taken Ben and Gwen to the beach to go swimming. He had almost immediately lost track of them, but he knew that they would be safe, as if anything bad happened, Ben would be able to handle it, or at the very least, he would make the situation obvious enough for him to find them and help out with whatever was happening. He wasn't aware that Ben was the problem, and Gwen was the target.

Gwen had almost thought that Ben would leave her alone, seeing as they were in a highly public place with many other people about, and in truth he almost had. But once Ben saw Gwen in her swimsuit and nothing else, he decided immediately that Gwen would be leaving the beach with little to no feeling in her legs, even if he got making sure of it.

He started out fairly basic, just swimming behind her, reaching under the water, and pulling her swimsuit aside so he could fuck her underwater with no one noticing a thing so long as Gwen held a straight face, which he knew full well that she could. He plunged his cock into her, groaning in pleasure at how good it felt when he thrust his hips against her, feeling the cold water against his cock followed by the comfortable warmth of Gwen's pussy.

Gwen grit her teeth, and kept her poke-face so as not to draw any attention to herself or Ben, making sure that Ben was conspicuous enough to not be noticed by any of the other beach goers. Ben grunted, hammering into her harder and harder for several moments, then pulling out when he came before leaving her. Gwen sighed, not even thinking about why Ben hadn't finished inside of her like he usually did, figuring he had just let her off easy for one. Unfortunately not.

She froze when she felt Ben, having transformed into Ripjaws, having grabbed her hips under water. He ripped the bottom of her swim suit off and plunged his long, fat tongue into her pussy. Gwen whimpers at the size of the alien fish creature's tongue probing her pussy, her legs locking around Ben's head as he forced all five inches of his tongue into her cunt and swirling it hard.

Ben loved how she tasted, and had not wanted that tasted muddied by his cum when he ate her out. Gwen bit her tongue so hard it nearly started to bleed when Ben made her cum against her will, knowing that Ben was enjoying the taste of her juices made the climax feel hollow and bitter sweet, as bad as if he had simply cum inside of her if not worse.

But Ben wasn't even done. He pulled her underwater hard, sinking his cock into her pussy aggressively, going into a fucking frenzy under water where no one could see or hear Gwen. She tried not to panic, knowing that Ben wouldn't actually let her drowned, but she was all to aware of the fact that Ben was swimming deeper and deeper underwater as he fucked her, pinning her against the ocean floor and fucking her hard against it.

Gwen held onto Ben hard, bucking her hips hard against him, knowing that she would let her up to get air once he came. Ben grunted, her movements making him cum hard into her, filling her pussy with watery cum. To her dread, Ben didn't let her go, pulling her right back down when she tried to swim off and thrusting right back into her, fucking her as she slowly ran out of air.

Gwen slowly lost consciousness, unaware that Ben was actually getting off on how much control he had in this situation, and continued to fuck her blacked out body, cumming twice more into her before he carried her up for air before any real damage was done to her. He wouldn't actually let her drowned, but for a few moments, Gwen had thought that he would and known that he could, and the look of fear she had given to him had made him cum harder than he ever usually did.

* * *

Of all the aliens she had been forced to fuck thus far, Stinkfly had to be one of the worst to deal with. He may attempt to drowned her with Ripjaws and stretch her holes far too much with Fourarms, but Stingfly's natural stench was far too unbearable, and Gwen was forced to smell it for every second that Ben fucked her as Stinkfly, especially when he fucked her throat with the thin, foul-smelling member.

After filling her throat with rancid smelling cum, the taste and smell of which would never truly leave Gwen, Ben participated in what he assumed he had made up, but was actually a tradition mating ritual among Stinkfly's race. He held onto Gwen with his legs as he flew up high into the air, sinking his cock into her as he flew and fucking her harder the faster he flew, the combination of the adrenaline rush and the pleasure of mating her bringing Ben a feeling of pour euphoria.

It nearly gave Gwen a heart attack every time he did it, and nearly made her vomit from a fix of motion sickness and being surrounded by the potent stanch of Stinkfly's body as he flew and fucked her, cumming repeatedly into her, making her stomach extent larger and larger with each thick, gooey load of cum dumped into her small body.

When Ben landed, he was hornier than when he had taken off, and he held her down beneath his larger body as he railed her with all of his might, slamming into her hard and fucking her abused pussy harder and harder until he came at least fifteen times, as Stinkfly's species was known to breed for hours before even getting tired, a fact that haunted Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben walked up to Gwen and placed a bag on the bed in front of Gwen. Gwen figured that this was probably his daily fuck, as Grandpa Max would be gone for about two hours at least, but wasn't sure what could be in the bad.

Opening, she saw multiple different sex toys, a whole collection. Gwen had no idea how he could have possibly gotten these, though the thought of Ben walking into a sex store and purchasing a dildo was one that briefly made her giggle.

Ben took out a dildo, about eight inches in length and three in width, and handed it to her. "Clothes off. Use this to get warmed up while I get ready." Ben ordered, not letting on that he already had a plan for what to do next.

Gwen, not thinking much of it, undressed and spread her legs, beginning to please herself with the dildo. This she preferred than Ben's usual method of warming her up, as she could actually enjoy this while she waited for Ben to rape her.

Ben smiled, stroking his slowly stiffening cock as he watched Ben masturbate with the dildo. After he could see that Gwen was getting wet and ready to be fucked, he raised his hand, chose his alien, and slammed it down, taking Upgrade's form.

Ben used Upgrade's powers to take control of the dildo, turning it up to high power and fucking Gwen with it harder. Gwen groaned louder, gripping the bed tighter as the pleasure ramped up suddenly, then turned to pain as Ben upgraded the toy more, fucking her roughly.

Ben absorbed the other toys, forming a whole mechanical body to fuck Gwen with. The dildo in her pussy increased to double it's size and length, and one of equal size thrust into her ass, thrusting and vibrating both holes just as hard.

Ben could feel all the pleasure he normally would through the mechanism, forcing a third overcharged dildo into her mouth and throat, fucking all three of her holes at once, making Gwen squirm and gag hard.

Ben began to take even more control, locking Gwen's arms together behind her back, latching a collar around her neck, and attacking chains to her ankles which attached to the collar, holding her legs open wide as he lifted her body so she was almost entirely upside down as Ben fucked Gwen from above.

Ben extended several other toys he had assimilated from the bag, attaching clamps to her nipples and clit, sending powerful currents of electricity to torture her more, making her scream around the mechanical cock in her throat.

Ben smacked Gwen's ass hard with a paddle, and began to lash her stomach and chest hard with a whip, letting the pleasure wash over him as he enjoyed his torture of Gwen, who's screaming was muffled by the large dildo.

Feeling himself get closer, Ben removed the dildo from Gwen's mouth, deconstructing it and adding its size and power to the other two, making them increase in size again as they jackhammered hard into her ass and pussy as he listened to Gwen now scream out loudly as she was fucked.

Ben let out massive flood of synthetic cum through the dildo, filling both holes to the brim with it and forcing large plugs into her ass and pussy to keep the seed inside of her as he retracted the toys away, placing them back into the bag as he exited upgrade mode and sauntered off happily.

* * *

Gwen was given absolutely no warning of what Ben was up to this time, which was good, as Ben enjoyed it the most when Gwen was caught off guard. And no alien was better for stealth missions than Ghostfreak.

Ben snuck up behind Gwen and wrapped his arms around Gwen, making her yelp in surprise as Ben became visible. She hated Ghostfreak, even when Ben was using his form to battle villains and save people. She just hated the ethereal creature, which made it one of Ben's favorites to use against her.

Ben groped Gwen's chest, pushing his ice cold hands underneath her shirt to pinch and squeeze her small breasts. He moved his long thin tail between Gwen's legs, rubbing against her clothed slit before pushing it into her pants to pump it into her aggressively.

Gwen whimpered, gritting her teeth to keep herself quiet, not wanting to give Ben the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to her. Her resolve didn't last very long though, breaking down a few moments later when Ben pulled her pants and panties down, pushing his ghostly tail into her ass as he jammed four fingers into her pussy, making her cry out.

Ghostfreak's body as a whole was making her body feel so cold, Gwen was shivering hard and began to sob as Ben molested her more and more aggressively, not stopping until he forced her to cum. Even when she came it didn't feel good so much as it just felt intense.

Gwen sighed in relief when Ben let her go, hoping to go take a hot shower to make herself feel better, but as it turned out, Ben wasn't quite done with her yet, which she realized when she felt Ghostfreak's hidden tendrils wrap around her body, pulling off what little clothing she was still wearing.

Gwen closed her eyes, just waiting for it to be over as she was lifted up, feeling the cold tentacles push into her pussy, mouth, and ass all at once, three inside each. She groaned as they pumped into her hard.

Gwen gagged as the tentacles forced deeper into all three of her holes, fucking her aggressively before they all began to swell up, getting thicker inside of her body before cumming hard into her, filling her with hot cum. Technically, it was thick ectoplasm, but same difference really.

Gwen sputtered and coughed up the cum in her throat, panting as she gathered her clothes and went to wash herself off. Ben let her go, pretending to be done with her as he turned invisible and followed her. When Gwen was showered and dressed, Ben phased into her body, using Ghostfreak's power to possess her.

Gwen smirked, changing Gwen's clothes so she didn't have a bra or panties on underneath and heading out. They were parked near the mall, and Ben stirred Gwen's body into the building, then into the guy's bathroom.

The guys inside were confused to see Gwen enter the bathroom. Ben made Gwen smirk seductively, leaning back against the wall and dropping her pants, lifting her shirt up over her chest, "Line up if you want a turn boys~" Ben said before exiting her body and starting to watch the men take turns raping her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ben had lead Gwen out into the woods, she wasn't immediately sure which alien he was planning to use on her. She was certain that Ben was planning on using an alien, because if he wasn't, they wouldn't need to go so deep into the woods, as Ben could only rape her so hard in his own body.

She worried that Ben would choose Wildmutt, or maybe even Stinkfly again. She wasn't able to stop herself from dwelling on it as she undressed. When she finished undressing and turned to see that Ben had chosen Wildvine, she hoped he would change his mind and pick Stinkfly.

Ben used Wildvine's long whip-like fingers to lash at Gwen's naked body, grinning at the yelps of pain and pleasure she lets out and getting hornier when he saw the red marks that he had made in her flesh. Ben repeated the motion, lashing her harder and harder, marking her body all over, up her legs, across her stomach and chest, around her arms, down her back, ass and back down her legs.

Gwen was already shaking in pain, hoping that Ben would get his sadism fill sooner rather than later, body there was no such luck. He grabbed her and pulled her in, sinking several vines into her pussy as his long fingers wrapped around her throat, beginning to choke her.

Gwen sputtered, trying to keep breathing as Ben fucked her, only for Ben to take this as a challenge and choke her harder, cutting off her airway entirely as even more vines sunk into her pussy as well, and roots were forced up into her ass, spreading it hard.

Gwen squirmed, grabbing at her neck, reflexively trying to pull Ben's fingers off from her neck. Ben didn't stop her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to unfasten his fingers from her neck as he fucked her harder, forcing his vines deeper and deeper into her, making them squirm and writhe inside of her.

Ben reached his climax as he watched Gwen nearly pass out, pumping a load of thick, gooey seed (quite literally in this case) into Gwen from each vine, releasing it from each vine into both holes.

Gwen breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath before Ben kept going, because she was certain that he would. In the end, she only got two or three breaths before she was ensnared, this time having even thicker vines forced into all three holes.

All three sets of vines bottomed out inside of Gwen's body, slamming against her insides harder and harder as Ben's torso manifested behind her. He licked his lips, and began to lash at her back again, this time putting some real force behind each lash and watching as the skin on her back get cut up more and more, beginning to bleed.

Gwen struggled harder as Ben cut into her back, wanting the pain to stop at least one one end, it was just too much for her to handle, but she couldn't break free, not even close, and Ben laid into her harder and harder until he came again, filling her with even more seed.

Gwen wasn't surprised now to find that Ben still wasn't done with her. He threw her against a tree, and used Wildvine's power to merge with the tree, causing wooden tendrils to wrap around Gwen's arms and legs to spread out from her body.

Several more wooden tendrils sprouted from the tree, and began to wrap around each other to form one massive cock out of thick, rough wood. A second giant wood cock formed from the tree, and both slammed into Gwen's pussy and ass respectively.

Gwen screamed out, only to gag as a third wooden cock slammed into her throat, plugging all three holes. Ben didn't moan, as trees didn't have mouths, but he forced the wooden cocks deeper until he couldn't get them any further in, and kept trying to get them deeper anyway, as it felt too good to stop.

Ben lashed at her chest with another series of vines that sprouted from the tree, whipping her chest just as hard as he had lashed at her back, focusing on her nipples to make Gwen struggle and squirm more and more.

Gwen didn't disappoint him, writhing against her bindings and trying to scream in pain. Ben loved this, fucking her harder and deeper more and more, nearly an hour until he finally dumped a massive load of seed into her and dropped her onto the ground, where she promptly blacked out.

* * *

Ben took Gwen outside of the RV, so she knew he was up to something. Probably either Fourarms or Wildmutt, something that was too big to fit inside of the RV, as Ben wouldn't risk doing it in plain view otherwise, even if Grandpa Max was going to be out for another two hours.

Ben made Gwen turn away from him as she undressed and he chose his alien, which was how he always did it now, loving to see the surprise, shock, and occasionally, the fear on Gwen's face whenever she realized what she was in for.

When Gwen turned around, she saw that he had chosen Ditto. "On your knees." He ordered, Gwen nodding and getting down to her knees, opening her mouth as Ben grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head forward, beginning to fuck her throat.

Gwen sucked his cock hard as he thrust into her throat, hoping she could satisfy him while it was still just him. She swirled her tongue around Ben's cock as he brutally fucked her throat, trying to make him cum fast, but she wasn't fast enough.

Just as Ben came into her throat, she felt two more of the Ditto's appear out of Ben. They both grabbed one of Gwen's hands and brought them to their stiff cocks, ordering her to jerk them off as well.

Gwen gripped their cocks, stroking their cocks and pointing them towards her face as the original fucked her throat. Gwen again tried to satisfy them, but again, she wasn't fast enough. Just before all three came at once, coating her face, she felt more appear.

They shifted positions so the two new Dittos could fuck her ass and pussy while they were on their backs, holding her up by her hips as she continued to suck and jerk the other three of them towards her face.

Another multiplication, and this one was what started to overwhelm Gwen. The ones in her throat, pussy, and ass doubled in such a way to the new ones appeared with their own hard cocks inside of her, now double fucking Gwen's throat, pussy, and mouth all at once, still making her throat the remaining two off.

The two she was jerking off both doubled as well, and those doubles doubled, two of them rubbing their cocks against Gwen's chest and nipples, the other two thrusting their cocks against the length of Gwen's feet

They didn't make any more clones, just continuing to fuck her with the twelve different Ditto bodies. All twelve of them could feel the pleasure from all the others, putting all of them in a massive state of ecstasy, causing them all to cum at least once every minute as they continued to fuck her for a full hour before stopping and taking her body, as she'd fallen unconscious after thirty minutes, to the shower.

* * *

 **Coming up next: The finale. I know, this was a shorter fic, but it was fun yeah?**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are at the finale. It came sooner than most, but it was a fun time right? Warning: Futa-on-male.**

* * *

Ben had scored a huge victory against Vilgax. The alien warlord would be gone for a long, long time, and even better, he now had access to the Onmitrix's master control, letting him become any alien for as long as he wanted, and even switch directly from one alien to another with no downside.

In the mood to celebrate, Ben waited for Grandpa Max to leave to get food for dinner, he was planning on making something special for dinner to celebrate the victory, and something really was the word, no telling what he was going to create.

When he was alone, he ordered Gwen to undress so he could use her to celebrate. They went outside of the RV, Ben not even needing to touch the watch to transform, taking the form of Frankenstrike.

This was actually a new one. Gwen had noticed that her cousin didn't use Frankenstrike very often off, as he was always more keen on punching or burning things rather than shocking them, which was all Frankenstrike was really good for.

Ben took out his member, a thick, stiff ten inch rod that he immediately forced into Gwen's pussy, fucking her against the side of the RV. Gwen could take a guess right off the bat about why Ben had chosen this alien, and her thoughts were confirmed a few moments later when she felt a powerful shock go through her.

Gwen cried out in pain, her body twitching against her will from the current of electricity going through her pussy from Ben's cock. Ben grunted, enjoying how she got even tighter from Gwen's body squeezing around his cock in response to the shocks.

Ben kept going, thrusting harder and deeper into Gwen's cunt, and letting out a stronger and stronger current as he forced his cock into Gwen harder, fucking her aggressively and loving the expressions she made when she felt each shock.

Ben reached over, pinching Gwen's nipples hard. Ben's strength in this form and their natural sensitivity caused Gwen to yelp, which turned into a scream when Ben started sending a current of electricity through them as well, shocking her in three different places as his cock hit against her womb hard several times before he came.

Ben filled Gwen with a massive load of cum, and a huge wave of energy that froze up her joints, locking her body in place. Ben grinned, continuing to fuck her now that her body was frozen stiff, getting a thrill from it similar to the one he got from fucking her in her sleep or after she had blacked out, both of which he did often.

Gwen started to feel her joints again about ten minutes later, but by that point, she wished that she couldn't. Gwen being paralyzed, completely helpless as Ben fucked her, had got Ben riled up, and he had only fucked her harder and harder in those ten minutes, making her whole body sore when she felt another blast of cum fill her pussy even more.

Ben didn't give Gwen any rest though. He grabbed her head and thrust his massive cock into her mouth, groaning as he began thrusting down into her throat. After a few moments, he started shocking her there as well, feeling her throat constrict his cock pleasingly.

Gwen could hardly breath because of this, and was trying to carefully take breaths so they didn't line up with when Ben shocked her, which caused her to freeze up or expel more air in a frenzy of motion and ragged breathing.

Ben could see that Gwen was struggling to breath, and thrust harder down into her throat, hilting himself inside of the warm wet hole. He grunted, holding her head in place as he let out another flood of cum, this time down her throat.

Gwen swallowed it as Ben pulled out, afraid Ben would shock her if she didn't. Thankfully Ben didn't shock her. Unfortunately, that's because he had been deciding which of his aliens to fuck her with next, and he had settled on Cannonbolt.

Gwen gulped as Ben grabbed her again, forcing her face against the side of the RV as Ben rammed his now even larger cock into her pussy from behind, spreading her almost as wide as the Fourarms double fuck had.

Gwen cried out as Ben put all the strength Cannonbolt used to roll at his enemies into each thrust, threatening to tear her pussy apart as he forced his cock deeper into her. Gwen's cries of pain got louder as Ben came, so much cum cumming out with such force that, were she not positioned against a large heavy vehicle, it would have pushed her off of his cock.

Ben grabbed her again, Gwen groaning at the prospect of Ben using Cannonbolt for another round with her, hoping at least that her poor abused pussy would be used to it enough to handle it. Unfortunately, Ben seemed to be in the mood for anal, and slammed Cannobolt's massive cock into her ass.

Gwen screamed in pain at first as her tight walls were forced apart to make room for the massive alien dick to fuck her anus, but soon she went quiet, too overwhelmed for her to even register what was happening to her.

Ben kept railing her against the RV, putting more and more power into each thrust until finally, impossibly, after almost half an hour of hard fucking, he managed to hilt his cock in her ass, all the way down to the base.

Gwen was silent as Cannontbolt slammed his tip against the deepest parts of her ass, having bottomed out inside of her. She was so taken over by the pain she had already felt that she didn't react at all again until Ben came, filling her anus with burning hot seed.

Gwen screamed at this, her body writhing against Ben as he shot spurt after spurt into hole before dropping her to the ground. Ben gave Gwen a choice, either she accepted him fucking her throat, or she sucked his balls until he covered her hair in cum.

Gwen wasn't sure she had any dignity left to lose at this point, and she feared she might suffer an actual injury if Ben tried to fuck her throat as Cannonbolt, so she moved her head forward, slowly dragging her tongue across his balls before taking them inside of her mouth and sucking hard.

Ben moved Gwen's hands to his cock, ordering him to help him cum by jerking him off as she sucked. Gwen obeyed, gripping Ben's cock, needing to use both hands as she couldn't fit her whole hand around Cannonbolt's thick rod, and stroking him as she sucked his balls harder.

After another few minutes, Ben let out a loud groan, firing several ropes of thick, hot cum into Gwen's hair and ordering her to rub it in like it were shampoo. Reluctantly, Gwen obeyed, getting Ben stiff again as he chose his transformation.

Gwen had seen that Ben had chosen the Mummy. What he had been planning to do to her with that, Gwen didn't know, but she was happy to see that she would not have to find out, as when Ben tried to change, his Omnitrix zeroed out, turning him back to Ben and locking itself into the red for the next several hours.

"What gives!?" Ben questioned, immediately enraged by this. Gwen smiled, wondering when it was going to happen. Ben's Onmitrix was experiencing a glitch, a random malfunction that had destroyed the master control, at least for now. A one in several billion chance. Piece of cake for a probability spell.

Gwen had been getting better and better with her magic, practicing whenever she got a free moment. She wasn't the weak little girl that Ben had been able to so easily use because of his powers. She had powers of her own now, and she was eager to use them.

She started by casting a simple spell to remove Ben's clothing, sending them back into the RV and leaving him naked in front of Gwen. He tried desperately to use his watch, to transform, but it was no good, and his eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw the next spell that Gwen had cast.

With just a few magic words and a well timed flick of the wrist, Gwen had caused a stiff, ten inch cock to sprout just above her pussy. Futa spell, classified in the magic book as having only pleasure purposes. But as far as Gwen was seeing, it was about to do a pretty great job working as a revenge spell.

Another spell locked Ben's hands behind his back, and Gwen kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him to his knees. Gwen held her new cock in front of Ben's face, pushing her tip passed his lips. "Bite me, and I'll show you how dangerous my spells can really get." She warned.

Ben wasn't sure what Gwen was capable off, but if she was capable of doing all this, he didn't doubt that she would turn a combat spell or two against him. Reluctantly, he moved his head forward, taking Gwen's cock into his mouth.

Gwen moaned, holding his head, "That's a good boy~" She used her hands to move his head back and forth along her rod, groaning more as she made him move faster. "Start sucking it~" She ordered, moving his head faster.

Ben was already thinking of all the ways he would take this out on her later, but he couldn't do anything about it now, and as impulsive as he was, he wasn't about to try and disobey her while she was on a power trip and filled with mana.

Gwen moaned louder when Ben started sucking her cock, "Oh fuck~ no wonder you have me do this so often~" Gwen groaned, moving her hips more to feel more pleasure as she got closer and closer to her peak.

Gwen pulled out when she came, groaning in pleasure as she fired several hot gobs of thick white cum onto Ben's face, coating it in her seed. Ben resisted the urge to wretch, and hoped that Gwen's spell would wear off soon.

Unfortunately, Ben wasn't that lucky today. Gwen thrust her hips forward, pushing back into Ben's mouth. He grumbled in frustration at this, then gagged when Gwen started moving his head even faster to push into his throat.

"Oh god Ben~" Gwen moaned thrusting her hips harder to push deeper and deeper, "Your throat feels so good~!" Wanting to feel as much as possible, Gwen changed position so she was almost directly over top of Ben, thrusting her cock down into his throat, making his gag hard, as he had never had to do this before.

Gwen came again a few minutes later, this time not pulling out of his throat, instead thrusting in down to the hilt so she could force him to swallow all of her cum. She groaned in bliss as she pumped her cum into Ben's stomach.

Ben was panting hard when Gwen pulled her cock out of his throat, and to his further disappointment, she was still stiff. She grabbed him and threw him down on the ground, his face against the dirt and his ass raised up.

Gwen licked her lips, smacking Ben's ass hard to make him yelp in pain as she lined up to his tight, unused ass. Ben whimpered, hoping that Gwen would change her mind, but she was enjoying herself far too much for that.

Gwen gripped Ben's hips and thrust into Ben's tight hole, grunting in pleasure as she took Ben's anal virginity. His saliva and her cum acted as good lubrication and Gwen was able to push herself in deep despite how tight Ben's ass was.

Ben yelped with every thrust, Gwen thrusting harder each time, spurred on the sounds Ben was making. Gwen forced her cock deeper and deeper into his ass, loving how Ben's ass felt around her cock, loving how it was squeezing her.

Gwen grunted, only lasting another few moments before she came. Ben cried out in pain as Gwen fired hot cum into his ass, Gwen starting to pant. She wasn't done though, and she picked up Ben to re-position him.

Gwen pushed Ben against the RV, lifting Ben's left leg up over her shoulder and jerking her hips forward, thrusting her cock back into her Ben's ass. Ben squirmed, groaning as his face was pressed against the metal of the RV as Gwen rammed into her.

Ben tried to free his hands, but the spell that Gwen has used to make them was far too strong for him to break, especially in human form. Gwen grunted, slamming her hips harder and harder against Ben, forcing her cock even deeper until she felt her tip press against Ben's prostate, making him scream out.

Gwen grinned, bucking her hips harder and slamming her cock against Ben's button harder and harder, watching Ben's face contort in a mix of agony and forced pleasure. They both screamed out, cumming hard together.

Gwen collapsed, panting hard as Ben landed in her lap as they caught their breath. "Ben!? Gwen!?" Oh hell...Grandpa Max was back early. This, this was going to take a little explaining…

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Not too terrible for my first Ben Ten fic was it?**

 **What was your favorite chapter/alien to see fuck Gwen? What alien wasn't included that you were hoping to see? What kinds of Ben Ten stories would you like to see in the future? And, since I'm sure a lot of you were expecting something different, I'll make you a deal. Recently I made a rule, whenever I finish a story, I update Pokemon Brothel Collection. If you'd like, instead of doing that, I'll write an alternate ending to this where Gwen is completely broken, becoming submissive and even seeming to enjoy Ben controlling her, even if it is just because she's so broken she isn't really feeling anything and just going through the motions. I don't have the time to do both, so it'll have to be one or the other, and I'll let you vote on which in the review.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


	8. Alternate Ending

**I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **Alternate ending**

Ben moved Gwen's hands to his cock, ordering him to help him cum by jerking him off as she sucked. Gwen obeyed, gripping Ben's cock, needing to use both hands as she couldn't fit her whole hand around Cannonbolt's thick rod, and stroking him as she sucked his balls harder.

After another few minutes, Ben let out a loud groan, firing several ropes of thick, hot cum into Gwen's hair and ordering her to rub it in like it were shampoo. Reluctantly, Gwen obeyed, getting Ben stiff again as he chose his transformation.

Gwen whimpered when she saw that he had chosen Ditto, but she didn't understand just how bad her situation was just yet. Ben used Ditto's powers to multiplies until there were seven in total, then they all pressed their Omnitrix, all transforming back into Ben, seven Bens in total.

Then, to Gwen's horror, all seven chose a different alien to transform into. One became the Mummy, one Wildmutt, one Heatblast, one Fourarms, one Diamondhead, one Stinkfly, and one XLR8. The Mummy let out his wrappings, ensnaring Gwen and lifting her up, wrapping around her ankles and wrists to position them, holding her arms out in either direction and, after the Fourarms got between them, holding her legs with her feet pressed together.

The Diamondhead got beneath her, lining up his literally rock hard cock to her ass as the Fourarms lined up both cocks to her pussy at one. The Wildmutt positioned himself so his cock was right in front of her mouth, the XLR8 and Heatblast standing on their side, the Mummy's bindings forcing her to grip their cocks with her hands, and the Stinkfly using his flight to line up to her bound feet.

On the Mummy's cue, all of them thrust at once, the Diamondhead and Fourarms forcing their cocks into Gwen so brutally she nearly went cross-eyed, not that she could scream, nor even breath with the Wildmutt knotting in her throat. Her hands both burned, one from friction from how fast the XLR8 was thrusting against her hand and the other just from the sheer heat from the Heatblast. Her feet were coated in slime before the Stinkfly even came, the natural slime of the Stinkfly coating her.

Gwen struggled as she always did of course, but as the aliens all kept going, getting rougher and rougher as they tried to break their record for who could cum the fastest and the most times as they changed positions, moving her around so all of them could get to try every part of her at least once, she realized that it was hopeless, there was nothing she could do. She would be Ben's whore for the rest of her life no matter what she did.

And with no way to change that, Gwen was left with nothing but the choice to accept it. Ben didn't notice it at first, not until they all returned back to Ben form to rape her like that. It was then that they noticed Gwen smiling, sucking whoever was in her mouth enthusiastically and moaning, actually, genuinely moaning as Ben fucked her on all angles.

Gwen no longer existed, not really. She was broken, scattered to pieces that would never be put back together. She smiled, spreading her legs and wondering aloud, "I wonder how many Ben cocks my tiny ass can fit at once~"

As it happened, she could fit three of the Bens' cocks inside of her ass at once, moaning at the top of her lungs as they pumped into her, making her bounce hard on their rods as she reached out, gripping two of the Bens' cocks and jerking them both off towards her chest as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide for the remaining to Bens to fuck her throat together.

They kept going like this for another hour, filling Gwen up in every hole several times, before Ben wanted to fuck her himself, as he was. The many Bens becoming Ditto, merging back together, and becoming a single Ben again.

"Go get washed up." He said, "We're gonna have some more fun today." Gwen smiled excitedly, hurrying inside to shower.

* * *

Gwen dropped to her knees and took his member out before he even ordered her to. She didn't take it into her mouth though, rubbing it against her face and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Master, may I suck on your delicious cock please?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I'm not sure you want it enough~" Ben teased, Gwen pouting, "I do Master, honest!" "Could you prove it? My balls need some attention to you know." Ben said, Gwen nodding, "Yes Master." She said, lowering her head and taking Ben's balls into her mouth, moaning at the feeling as she sucked on them.

Ben moaned, proud to have finally broken her. He stroked himself as she sucked harder on his balls, making him cum after a few minutes. Gwen began to rub it into her hair immediately, as she loved smelling like her Master's seed and hated that she had to shower the smell out every so often.

"I think you've earned it," Ben said, pressing his tip up against her lips. Gwen's eyes sparkled happily, "Thank you Master!" She said before engulfing his cock, swirling her tongue around it in worship as she bobbed her head up and down, loving every second as Ben grabbed her head and began to skull fuck her.

She could easily take his entire cock without gagging these days, but she gagged anyway because she knew Master enjoyed the feeling and sound of it. Ben groaned, fucking her throat harder for several more minutes before he came again, pumping his thick, hot seed down her throat.

Gwen diligently swallowed it all, looking up at Ben for approval. "Very good. Now, show me what you've got underneath those close~" He ordered, stepping back. Gwen nodded, standing up and slowly stripping down, showing that, beneath her bra and panties, her nipples she squeezed with clamps, and her pussy and ass were plugged with thick toys, the gentle buzzing of which could be heard now that she was naked.

Ben smirked, "Poor slut, do you know what you did wrong?" Gwen mocked a gasp, "I wasn't supposed to wear underwear underneath! I'm so sorry Master!" She said, "I should be punished~" She purred excitedly.

Ben smiled, "Yes you do. On your fours." Gwen assumed the position happily, placing her face to the dirt and raising her ass as high as it could go. Ben walked over, bringing his hand down hard on her exposed ass.

Gwen bit her lip, resisting the urge to moan for the first few strikes before she couldn't help it and began moaning steadily. After Gwen's ass had reddened deeply on both cheeks, Ben switched both the toys to their highest vibration setting and stepped back, turning into Wildvine and proceeding to lash and strike across Gwen's body, leaving deep marks across her legs and back.

Gwen came with a scream from the first of these strikes combined with the toys drilling her holes, and came again before he was finished. When Gwen's entire body, save for her face, was marked, Ben returned to his normal form and went over to her, removing the toy from her pussy and thrusting into her hard.

Gwen moaned, begging Ben to fuck her harder. Gwen's magic studies had found several spells for sex, including one that made sure Gwen was constantly as a virgin no matter how much she was stretched out, and one that prevented pregnancy unless Ben ordered it to do otherwise, making it safe for Ben to dump buckets of cum into her womb; not that he hadn't been doing so before she found the spell anyway.

Ben grunted and groaned, thrusting harder into her as he pushed the toy in her ass deeper inside her. He couldn't wait to test out all the other new sexy spells she had found, and even though summer was ending, XLR8's speed would let Ben visit Gwen anyway.

And she would always be more than happy to greet her master.


End file.
